Hush
by Majickal
Summary: The text on his screen makes his heart pound. Shhh, it says. Don't speak. KF/R


Dick's heart was pounding hard enough that he could feel the blood move under his skin, heating up his face. His skin itched and it flushed, his back feeling uncomfortably hot.

It must have been noticeable because M'gann looked up from her icing long enough to ask, "Robin? Are you okay?"

Dick jumped, his heart stuttering. "Yeah! Totally fine."

M'gann bit her lip. He knew she was uncomfortable with being lied to, especially when she had to adhere to Earth's custom of_ No Mind Reading_. He tried not to look too guilty and promised himself that he'd take her to the fair and win her some stuffed animals for her collection.

"You've been looking at your phone for a long time now." Her stare made him want to apologize. Didn't matter if he was trained by Batman, even he couldn't resist puppy dog eyes on the best of days.

"It's nothing to worry about, promise." He smiled tightly and left the kitchen/living room area.

Superboy watched him from the corner of his eye and Robin tried not to walk too fast out of the room so he could maintain some level of control despite knowing very well the clone could hear his erratic heartbeat.

Dick is sixteen now, with Wally at the brink of eighteen. To say they had grown up, especially Wally, would have been…

An understatement.

Wally, still lean, had grown taller in the three years that had passed. He towered a good five inches over Dick now, on average with the other males on the team (although, Roy was the tallest of them all). His muscles, while a little larger and more defined, were sinewy and the updated costume change made sure to accent every single detail on his body.

His voice was little lower, almost husky, and when Dick heard him flirt with girls, nowadays, he couldn't help but want those playful words sent his way, just so he could listen to the way his voice deepened in attraction.

He read the texts Wally had sent and accidentally imagined them in that voice, blushing even harder now. He could even imagine the way Wally would lean in, green eyes going dark, smirk curling up on his face, freckles close enough to count.

Dick trembled and ran out of Mount Justice, looking for fresh air.

He kept rereading the conversation, trying to see if Wally was joking. It had to be a joke right? Wally saw him as a friend, _his best friend_, and Dick knew that Wally was one-hundred percent heterosexual, fifty percent more than he himself was.

Please let this be a joke.

He read the conversation one more time.

_Hey, you wanna hang out? _- It was a simple text. Did it many times before. Figured they could go to the mall or just hang out around base and watch movies with Supes and Megs.

And then…_it _happened.

_You had me at blowjob._

It took Dick twenty-seven full seconds for his brain to come back online.

He imagined it, and that was the problem. Why it took him three minutes to figure out how to answer back.

Green eyes that looked up at him in the darkness, blown out until only a sliver of the color shown through, smirk curling around him _and oh god he needs to_ STOP. Thinking. About it.

He had typed _but I didn't say_ before his heart thundered at the letters his fingers were about to press, so he put an ellipsis down after it so that it read:

_but I didn't say…_

He was in the middle of convincing himself that Wally must have made a mistake and texted the wrong person in the event that there was someone else talking to him when the second response came.

_Shhhh…_ it had said. _Don't speak._

There was _no_ possible way Wally could have made the same mistake twice.

Unless he was just that careless.

So here Dick sat in the woods surrounding Mount Justice, fretting over whether this was a mistake, a joke (because how can that be taken seriously?), a drunken text (because Wally _could_ get drunk, since he could control his metabolism if he didn't use his powers too much), or if maybe, _just maybe with a wish on top_, this was actually happening.

"Sup, bro."

For the second time that day, Dick nearly jumped out of his skin.

Somewhere, Batman was scowling at Dick's lack of awareness.

Wally was standing over Dick, a smirk painted along his lips.

"Oh. Oh hey, man." Dick passed off the darkness in Wally's eyes as the shade and the angle of his face.

"So did you get my text?" Wally grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah about that." Dick laughed awkwardly, not knowing where to look. "Were you texting someone else? Because you sent me something about a… a _blowjob_?"

"No. No I'm pretty sure that was for you." Wally's grin is vicious now and Dick is somewhere between pale and blushing.

"So. Um. That was a joke right?" Dick lets the sentence go in a laugh, looking desperately up at his friend who squatted down in front of him.

"I was being completely serious, _Dick._"

Wally's in front of him, leaning too close, eyes so dark, freckles bright against pale flesh, and Dick's heart is _pounding_ as Wally's hand travels up his thigh and rests on his hips.

"Wally! _Ohmygod, Wally!_ What're you doing -"

"_Shhh._" Wally's grin is against his lips, sweet and delicious. "Don't speak."


End file.
